Notes For Eren
by KrustyKruton
Summary: Levi hadn't really noticed what seemed to have everyone on their toes. When he did and finally had the bullshit story behind it, his opinion of his squad and the corps dropped a bit. Everyone was scared of a fucking ghost story. Sure, his things were being stolen too, but that could be easily explained. Until... So he left a note, "Who the fuck are you?" The reply was simple,"Eren"
1. In The Beginning, There Was Tea

**Don't even know. Just an idea. I realize that this used to be all weird and messed up, thank you for pointing that out. I hope I managed to fix it.**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Shado on'nanoko._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Levi wasn't the first to notice.

If he was honest with himself, he would have to say that he was probably the last to know.

The Survey Corps headquarters in Maria was haunted.

Or at least . . . that's what almost every soldier in the corps believes. Everyone, that is, accept for Levi. Levi was never one for superstition. He was a realist and preferred to have some hard proof of something before believing in anything.

That was one of the reasons why Erwin ticked him off so much. The guy almost always had very little proof to back up a belief or a decision but the little shit was right every time.

That fucker.

So when some of his things started to go missing and whenever asked, each and every person blamed it on a ghost, Levi was understandably a fuck load of skeptical. He stormed around for days trying to spot the culprit, but nothing came from it. No one went near his things, fearing the wrath of humanities strongest if they even breathed on it wrong, and no one seemed to have grown a suspicious interest in making tea or soap over night.

Levi was understandably pissed off.

Some little fucking imp had stolen his tea leaves and soap ingredients and since he hasn't found out who it is yet, he's barred from brutally beating any suspects of the theft.

Sometimes he hated the army and all their rules.

As time went on and more of his things disappeared without a trace, he started listening. One night, he sat down with his squad and let them recount the tale of the fucking devil incarnate who seemed to steal his crap for shits and giggles.

The candle at the center of the table gave off a soft glow, barely illuminating the faces of his squad as they leaned in, creating an almost amusing look of teens telling ghost stories around a campfire. But then again...that's basically what they were. They were young, a fair amount younger than Levi, and sometimes he forgot that.

Levi leaned back in his chair, letting the light slip from his face and welcoming the shadows as they hid him. At times like these, he felt like he didn't really belong, like he didn't deserve people such as these following him, looking up to him.

At times like these, he felt alone.

"They say," Petra began, being nudged and prodded into the speaker position. "That when the wall fell, a boy was forgotten, left to find his own way out. He ran and hid, unknowingly distancing himself from civilization, from safety.

"He found this place, deserted but still in working order. He lived in fear of the titans, thinking that every day might be his last. He mourned those he lost and vowed that one day, one day he would kill them all, the titans.

"He tried to lived each day as it came, slowly growing weaker from the lack of food. He soon became skin and bones, unable to do much other than moan in agony as his body rebelled against him. They say he died not long after that, his body hidden somewhere in the castle. His spirit comes out at night, sometimes you can hear his pain filled groans, his vow being repeated over and over again. Sometimes he just plays little tricks on you, letting you catch a glimpse but never really seeing, turning on lights and closing doors, rearranging things to confuse and,"

She looked straight at me as she said the next part.

"Stealing things from people who intrigue him."

Petra leaned back a bit, a frown weighing down her face.

"He's just a little boy, lonely and sad, going through such terrible things on his own." She looked back up at me, eyes filled with more care than my whole being could give. "He probably just wants someone to pay attention, someone to talk to."

The rest of his squad mumbled in agreement before drifting off into silence, waiting to see what their captain would say.

Petra cringed as he huffed out a sharp, disbelieving breath.

"This is shit." He droned. "A complete and utter waste of time. Get to the barracks, don't let me catch you lingering." He stood up brushed any dust or dirt that could have accumulated on his uniform as he sat and strides out of the hall purposefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi prowled the halls, doing his last patrol before turning in. He checked the mess hall, the grounds, the kitchen, the dungeon and the barracks. Everything seemed to be in order. Candles were snuffed, doors were closed, the rooms were clean and all that was left to do was check the communal bathroom.

The glow of the lantern in his hand lead Levi through the halls and down stairs. His shoes clacked on the hard stone of the castle, echoing down the corridor and back. It was always like this at night, silent, peaceful. Levi could almost believe that there were no titans, that they wouldn't be riding out soon only to return with half their original numbers, or worse. But the quiet doesn't last.

It never does.

Levi turned the corner, gliding over to the bathroom door and quietly swinging it open. At first, everything seemed just fine. There were no candles left burning, no water left splayed across the floor, everything was clean and perfect.

Then something moved in the corner of his eye.

He whipped around, already in a defensive stance as he searched for whoever was in the room with him. The room was empty. No one lurking in the shadows. Levi gave his head a small shake.

He was probably just tired.

That's what a few days of no sleep will do to you.

He was about to turn around and retreat to his quarters but his eye caught something. There was light coming from under the shower room door.

Levi was thoroughly done with this night.

Not only is he hallucinating, but he had just found out that his whole squad...no...the whole fucking Corps believe in a child's ghost story and act like little girls whenever something happens.

Mouth set in a stern line, Levi stalks over to the door and threw it open, planning of destroying the offending candle and to chew out whatever recruit had thought it was such a good idea to leave a lit candle anywhere.

Almost immediately, that thought flew out of his head.

As the door opened, Levi found himself suddenly blinded by not one, not two, but what seemed to be fifty fucking candles sitting innocently, tables and even on the fucking shower heads. The candles formed a path from the door down the one step separating the dry floor from the wet and in to the center of the room, between the two walls of open showers where a small decorative table stood.

That wasn't the end though.

No, after Levi recovered from the sudden brightness, the showers turned on.

Suddenly the room was misting with sparkling droplets as they scattered off the ground. Levi would ha e said it looked fairly beautiful if he wasn't so distracted by what the mini table held.

On the flat surface of the rich brown table, placed and held like the crown of the king, was one of Levi's missing items.

His favorite tea cup.

It sat there, proudly glistening with the water of the showers, puffing out little clouds of steam as the heated liquid exhaled.

What the ever loving fuck


	2. Ears In The Walls

_**Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this. I just wanted to say that corrections are welcome as long as they are worded nicely and that people should review! I don't know what you guys like or dislike about the story and I might get discouraged. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Shado on'nanoko.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tea tasted like crap, that's all he had to say about it.

It was almost as thick as dirt and, if it was possible, tasted even worse. For the life of him, Levi didn't know why he had even tried drinking it. Not only was it left there but after all that fucking weird shit that happened around it, it shouldn't even have been an option. The only way he could rationalize it was that he refused to waste any of his tea, even when it's been transformed into an abomination such as that.

He regretted it even more in the morning when his stomach curled in on itself and proceeded to gnaw on every available side it could find. He hunched over the side of his bed, his feet firmly planted on the floor and mouth set in a grim line. His stomach rumbled and lurched violently, forcing Levi up from the bed and racing for his private bathroom. He groaned and promptly emptied his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one dared to go anywhere near the sick captain because of the rightful assumption that a sick captain, was a captain even worse than usual. Levi stormed(well, more like stumbled) his way through the castle, glaring the souls out of anyone who disturbed him. Soldiers literally plastered themselves to walls and tried to look as two dimensional as possible to have even a chance to escape the wrath of an ill Levi Ackerman.

"What happened to you?" Asked Erwin when he fell into his office.

Levi glared at him as he slid into a chair in front of Eyebrows' desk.

"Drank...ate(?)...something that shouldn't exist." He growled. His stomach gave an echoed growl of agreement. Erwin stared at humanities strongest as he shifted back and forth in the chair uncomfortably and couldn't help but laugh. Levi whipped him hard with a glare and was about to let Mr. Eyebrows over here know that you don't fucking laugh at Levi when Hanji burst through the door. Multiple rats nests of brown hair, their goggles askew, and a frantic look completed their appearance.

"LEVIIII!" They yelled. Levi sighed, "Here it co-"

"ARE YOU OK?! I HEARD THAT YOU WERE SICK!"

They tossed themself at him and Levi, sadly, was unable to dodge or severely injure in his condition. Just as their arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders, they froze and pulled back.

"You...you didn't stop me!" They blurted. There were a few moments of precious silence that Levi soaked up like the tea he should have had before Hanji burst again. "IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!" She wailed. "Shut the fuck u-" Levi growled but was cut off when Erwin agreed. "Yes Hanji, he's trying to put on a brave face even when he's faced with such a terrible predicament."

Levi stared disbelieving at Erwin as Hanji worked themself up into a fit trying to figure out what was wrong with him to help save 'their grumpy midget maid'. Levi snapped some harsh comments their way and glared at Erwin. Erwin just smiled.

"Fuck you guys." Levi huffed as he pushed himself up from the chair. "I'm leaving and..." He continued, cutting Hanji off as they tried to announce their accompaniment. "Both of you, stay the fuck away from me. I don't like being in the company of shit stains."

Levi staggered out of the room to the warm laughter of Erwin and the frantic squawking of Hanji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few days for Levi to recover fully and by then, steam was practically pouring out of his ears from Hanji' constant presence.

He got up, made his bed, got dressed, folded his cravat perfectly, and set out to oversee the new recruits training. They were as twitchy as always, eyes going shifty whenever he spoke to them. A vaguely psychotic grin stretched across his face when no one was looking. Terrorizing subordinates was always the most effective way to relieve stress.

The young soldiers dragged themselves into the castle when Levi dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a low growl. Face impassive but feeling lighter and happier than he has in a while, Levi strides, with a barely visible skip in his step, inside and to his room. He almost fucking hums, he's so happy he's back. He undresses and carefully folds his clothes, placing them on the edge of his dresser to be washed later. He slips into the shower and power washes his way through five bitterly cold minutes. Levi pulls a towel from a rack and ruffles his hair with it, wipes down his body and then wraps it around his waist.

He was debating whether to shave or not when a soft clink followed by the creak of wood came from the main room.

Levi freezes for only a moment before slipping his straight razor into his hand. He proceeded with caution, softening his footsteps as he padded into his bedroom and eyes searching. Nothing seemed amis. No one could be seen or heard, nothing was out of place or missing. The only thing that was different was...

Levi stared.

"...Oh fuck no." He growled, turning around and completely disregarding his favorite tea cup(which had gone missing again almost immediately after he had cleaned it) that sat proudly beside his folded clothes, puffing out steam without a care in the world.

Levi flung his towel away and stomped to his dresser, pointedly not looking at the cup of sludge as he pulled clean clothes from the drawers. He dressed quickly, scowl deeper than usual as he tied in place a new cravat. He pulled on his boots and stormed past the offending cup, to the door and into the corridor. It was time for dinner anyways.

...

He then proceeded to burst back into the room, grab the cup and throw it back like it was a shot.

The sludge oozed down his throat and Levi couldn't help but shiver. He set the cup down gently, the unbelievably gross feeling in his own body distracting him from immediately cleaning it and he turned around, about to continue to the hall.

He barely made it three steps before he faltered and fell.

His strength left him and he couldn't find the will to push himself off the floor.

'Well fuck it, they'll find me in the morning.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You seem to be getting sick a lot lately." Was the first thing Eyebrows said when he went to check on Levi. Levi tried to snort but it came out as a groan. "Twice, you fuck. I've only been sick twice."

Erwin nodded sagely.

"Yes, but twice more than usual."

Levi rolled his eyes.

Erwin continued his talking though he knew that Levi wasn't listening at all. Levi heaved a sigh of relief when the man left him to lay in bed, alone and at peace. He looked at the ceiling, thinking back to the cups of...shit and continued to wonder who could have possibly made it.

"It's just fucking leaves and water. What type of shitty person fucks up leaves and water?" He grumbled. "You put the shitty leaves in, you heat up the fucking water and then poor it in. How the fuck do you mess that up?"

It baffled him as to how someone could even change the consistency of tea. What did they do to make it so thi-

A sound interrupted his thoughts.

The sound of stone rubbing together could be heard and...were those footsteps?

Levi looked to the door. It wasn't coming from there so...where could they come from?

Suddenly, Levi was on high alert. He snuck his hand underneath his pillow and grasped the dagger he always hid there. He eyed the room warily, looking for anything, anyone. He found nothing but didn't let his guard down. He slept with his dagger in his hand and one eye open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time his stolen cup showed up, it was in the stables.

The fucking stables.

With horses and literal shit everywhere.

Fuck whoever it was that's doing this. They knew Levi wouldn't waste his tea leaves. Fuck them.

He had spotted it the moment he had entered the stables. It was kind of hard to miss it. It sat on a stool in between the stalls. The horses were giving it weird looks and Levi couldn't agree more.

What the ever loving fuck.

Levi heaved a sigh, resigning himself to his fate as he reluctantly took the cup in hand. He noticed that it wasn't the usual goop but didn't longer on the hope that it had suddenly gotten better and tossed it back.

But it had.

The tea slid down his throat, smooth and the same consistency of water. The taste had improved exponentially and Levi found himself humming a little in contentment. Finally, the little shit had fixed their brain. They heated the water and added the te-

Then it hit him.

Whoever the fuck was playing this joke, they were listening to him.

Someone was watching him and he wanted to know who.


End file.
